Fall fall
by nopeite nopeite nope
Summary: Echo an elite simulacrum with the Militia has been sent to a rather peculiar planet on a recon mission, just him and his titan November. They will have to interact and familiarize themselves with the world. On the planet he will meet a knight for the brotherhood of steel and a strong bond will be created (1 year prior to Of flesh, metal and mythical powers, on big-pizzas account)
1. chapter 1

The frontier is… to say a big place, spending trillions upon trillions of kilometers. Thousands of worlds, billions of families. And home to the biggest war ever known by mankind. It's a war with two perspectives… One of freedom, one of the resources.

Demeter, Typhon, Harmony, Victor, Archemadus… Just to name a few of them. In this war, mankind has aligned themselves with machines and some have even lived through death. Many have fallen, but they are definitely not the last to fall.

The machines that mankind have aligned themselves with are called Titans. They stand at a massive 24 plus feet tall. With weapons that would make us in the real world frown. A titan is piloted by a pilot or titan pilots.

One of the said pilots is not human, but a machine. Yes, he is very much human with heart and mind. But his body is a machine. This man was once organic, of flesh, bone, and blood. But on a fateful day that this elite pilot died to save thousands of his fellow soldiers something happened. Just before the battle where he would ultimately lose his life. The man got his mind uploaded into the database.

Said Pilot now fights for the Militia, under the command of Marcus Graves. This man fights alongside his squad and his titan November. The man's name is… Echo.

Echo walked down the hallway half mad. He had just been called away from his three-week break at the planet Archemadus. He was the only one called, no one from his squad other than him had been briefed the mission.

As Echo walked towards the titan drop bay he remembered the reasons why they were investigating this peculiar planet…. It looked exactly like earth if you disregarded the craters that littered its surface, but without all the IMC, the Coordinates of the planet and the signals they had caught. Suddenly he heard a male voice speak to him.

"Echo, let's go together," The man said. It was Grand Commander Marcus Graves.

"It's an honor sir to speak with you. One of the grand commanders" Echo said as he did a handshake with the grand commander.

"Likewise Echo. It's not every day that you talk to the best pilot of the militia. Fastest time of the DOOM gauntlet with 15.05 seconds. And the leader of the legendary Guardians of the Frontier" Graves commented happily. "Looks like we are here"

The grand commander was right, just when they rounded the corner inside the massive five-mile long flagship named the MCS Andromeda. They entered titan drop bay BX-41C. In front of them stood the massive Black titan with red lines marking it, the massive broadsword next to the modified splitter rifle. Stood Echos Titan November.

November is a custom specially modified Ion titan. It could do more than even the vanguards that were spoken of as the ultimate titan. Truth to be told. The top five pilots in all of the militia, only one of them used a vanguard. Said the person was Jack Cooper and BT back on Harmony.

A grunt walked up to them and saluted "Grand commander Graves and Captain Echo. November is ready for titanfall!" The grunt said in a serious voice.

"Alright, here we go" Echo said as November opened her hatch and let Echo inside. When he had sat down the titan closed her hatch and activated HUD.

Graves walked up in front of the titan. "Find some answers for us, Pilot. Nam Libertas (For freedom)"

"Roger that" Echo spoke through Novembers external speakers "Nam libertas"

And with that, the hatch underneath Echo opened and November and he was falling towards the ground of the planet.

The scout team had been attacked. This attack had been held off until they reached their destination, arc jet, two knight's had stayed near the door trying to keep the raiders, who numbered in the dozens, away.

But they were almost overrun, with the scribe that had the radio equipment and the other knight being taken out during a brief moment when a raider in a salvaged suit id power armor had managed to lug a rocket into them.'

The other knight, and coincidentally the main character called Irene, was backed up against a wall firing with a hunting rifle they had managed to grab as their ammo for their laser rifle was depleted. But as they eventually ran out of rounds they looked you to see a sizeable meteor coming down near them, it was all she could do to not laugh because she knew now the even if she had killed the raiders she would have been killed by it hitting arc jet. So she laughed as its hit the ground, knocking her out.

As Echo was reaching the surface of the planet. He zoomed in on the ground below him, he saw what appeared to be tiny figures fighting beside a small building, compared to those on the frontier.

"500 meters until we have reached the surface pilot" November notified him.

"Roger that November" Echo answered as he looked at the screen that showed him the number of meters he was above ground. 400… 300… 200… 100...

A giant boom was heard when November hit the ground. One of the unfortunate figures had stood where November had landed squashing him like a cockroach. He spotted the other figures being thrown back. Most of them in weird armor.

"Pilot, these units may be hostile. I advise caution" November warned him as the Raiders took aim with whatever damaging guns they had. One raider did the dumbest thing they could have done. He opened fire, the bullets hit November harmlessly but it was enough for Echo to realize that these people were trouble.

The blue bubble shield around him disappeared and all hell broke loose. He quickly unsheathed his gigantic custom broadsword and easily cut through the raiders like they were wet paper. He noticed an incoming missile turned around and activated his vortex shield catching the missile. The raider looked in horror as the missile was released and was heading right towards his face.

"Seven hostiles down. Five remaining" November notified Echo.

"Roger" Echo answered and shot a laser shot towards a raider that was fleeing.

The remaining raiders had scattered and staid in cover rarely peeking, but when they did their comrades would find their friends explode into a bloody puddle. This went on until Echo heard a mechanical voice. Behind him on a hill, sat an ugly three-legged machine. With missile launchers attached to its left arm and machine guns to its right.

"FIND AND NEUTRALIZE HOSTILE ENTITIES… HOSTILE ENTITIES SPOTTED. ENGAGING" The three-legged robot said before firing off a hailstorm of bullets and missiles.

"Jesus fucking christ that thing is ugly and packs a punch" Echo commented when the first missiles hit November draining her shield a bit. "Take this you spidertron," Echo said again and launched his own missiles. All aiming for the weak spots of the Spider like machine, to that it replied by rushing towards him and smacked Novembers leg only to find out that it didn't even harm her.

Echo sliced its first leg up sending it towards the ground before planting the fist inside the robot ripping its core out. "This tech is so outdated" And with that, he threw it away causing it to hit a car at an impressive 90 kph causing both the car and the core to explode sending shrapnel all over the place.

Echo turned around and saw that a figure inside a more pristine piece of armor, without any drug addict markings. Blood spilling out from the right leg of the figure.

Echo quickly jumped out of November, rushed to the figures side. Picked the figure up before rushing into the building. His scans had quickly shown what he needed. The person needed help now.

Irene woke up and one of the first things she noticed was she was laying on the wall and second was that she couldn't feel herself being encased in her armor. She panicked and fell into her side but when she did she felt a bolt of pain shoot up her leg causing her to scream.

"Easy there," A male half robotic voice said. "Shrapnel got your leg, calm down"

After calming down and letting the pain recede Irene propped herself up and through the pain that was clouding her vision she groaned out "wh-what happened? Who are you?"

"Here drink this, should take some of the pain away" She felt a small cup being placed under her mouth and she drank it without any concern, five seconds later her vision had improved and the same with her hearing. "My name is Echo, as for what happened. Shrapnel hit you in the leg, you're lucky that I noticed you after I killed those guys out there"

As Irene's vision cleared she looked at the figure who was, in fact, a robot "what are you? A medical assaultron?"

"Heh quite the opposite, I have killed more than patching up." The robot who had identified itself as Echo said.

"so what are you?" Irene asked as she rubbed her head to relieve the pain.

"I'm a simulacrum, super soldier if you would say so" Echo answered "Who are you? I would have guessed IMC but a lot of things say that it's wrong"

"who? And simu-simucrm-Simuwhatever, the hell is that?" she almost shouted but grabbed her head afterward due to the noise causing her pain.

"Relax, you won't gain anything but pain if you keep yelling." Echo said "My name is Echo, I am a simulacrum titan pilot and I'm with the third militia fleet. I'm not looking to cause harm"

She first now noticed that the voice was male. "But who are you?" The robot asked again.

"My names Irene Dine. And I didn't understand half of what you said. Who are those militia buggers?" irene rubbed her eyes to get rid of the star's that were flowing in her eyes.

"Good guys for short, we fight for our freedom. As for the rest don't worry" Echo said and inspected her "You look pale, let's get you outside"

"uh ok," She said unsure and tried to get up but was stopped by pain.

"Easy. Take it easy" Echo said as he supported her to get up and continued to support her when they were walking to the door. Echo opened the door and Irene's pupils widen and her mouth dropped. In front of them sat a gigantic robotic figure with a sword that could cut a vertibird over with ease and a gun bigger than a fat man.

"Hello, pilot," The robot said. "I see that she is awake"

"Hey November and, yes indeed she is"

"wh-what?" Irene shouted but groaned and grabbed her head again.

"Alright Irene, this is my titan. Her name is November taken from her codesign NR-7429" Echo said as he calmed Irene down. "November meet Irene, we don't know who she is but she is military by the looks"

"where the hell are you from?" Irene said quietly.

"I'm from the frontier, up there," Echo said and pointed to the sky. "And there is a war going on. Freedom of luxury and resources. But now that I have told you about myself… Who are you? And what faction do you work for?"

"I'm Irene Dine and I'm from this world that got scorched and I'm with the brotherhood of steel, otherwise known as the military," said Irene still in awe at November.

"What is their morals? Goals?" Echo said as he walked towards November who opened her hatch exposing the high tech inside of her.

"that stuff." Irene pointed at November's insides.

"Yes?" Echo asked as he took out a small metal box and opened it going through its content.

"Old tech. Stuff that will fix the world." Irene said.

"Old tech? Hell no. Specially designed for the most elite pilots, she is the most powerful design out there. Even outranks the vanguard type titans by a lot." Echo said, "Her AI alone holds almost a whole fucking Petabyte."

"it was a figure of speech. Ok?" Irene sighed.

"If you count two weeks old refreshed tech as old tech then sure. However I don't, just got her upgraded." Echo said. "But what are the Brotherhood's goals and morals?"

"the goals are kept with the higher-ups, the morals are to protect the people and collect tech as we find it. Can I sit? My leg feels bad." Irene said.

"Sure go ahead, by the tech I don't suppose you mean me and November here. Because if you look around you" He gestured to the slaughter that had taken place. Raider bodies flooding the place. "We won't go down without a fight" Echo and Irene looked at each other for some seconds before Echo asked her if she wanted something to eat.

"Well you're an anomaly so I'm not sure how they will react. But yeah, I've got some things in my bag. I think it's inside." said Irene.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you, I scanned it and its riddled with diseases and radiation." Echo said as he finally found what he had been looking for. An MRE pack, he opened it and began to put its contents into some bowls before handing them to Irene. "There you go"

She ate a bit of it then stopped. "holy fuck. This is quite possibly the best thing I've ever eaten."

"Heh, you should visit Archemadus then. The planet is awarded for best landscape and some of the best food. Nothing beats it. I live there with my wife and daughter when I'm not fighting for freedom"

"Yeah well, I really hope you have more of that. But I've got to ask. Why did you help me?" Irene asked as she ate the last of her meal.

"You were hurt, you were to well equipped to be with the hotheads. And when I was falling towards the surface I saw most of the fight" Echo responded and climbed inside November again to look for something.

"yeah. Surprised that your impact didn't destroy everything." she laughed.

"You are talking to one from outer space, someone from a society where planets are being colonized and you are talking about how the titanfall didn't destroy anything? Well mostly anything, poor bastard stood where I landed" Echo gestured to a bloody pile inside a small crater. "He… didn't survive is an understatement"

Irene laughed at that. "so what did you do with power armor guy? And for that matter where's my armor?"

"The power armor guy? Caught his missile inside Novembers vortex shield, threw it back." Echo answered as he clicked some buttons inside November. "Your armor is inside the building"

"it has a shield? And ok thanks." Irene said.

"Yes, well it's not exactly a shield. We have something else called Energy shields which is an energy field that surrounds and protects titans from damage to a certain amount." Echo answered. "You should get some rest, it's getting late" And he gestured to the sun going down on the horizon.

"Alright, the brotherhood should show up in the morning looking for me cause we never reported in. And the radio is destroyed so we need to wait. And yeah…. I need sleep." she said.

"Alright let's get inside, could use some myself." Echo said and exited November who closed her hatch. "November stand guard while we get some rest, do not open fire upon the brotherhood of steel, vortex shield and particle-wall allowed for defense. Wake us if they come"

"Roger that pilot" November answered and got up and pulled the gigantic rifle out. The barrel of the gun split up into three cover pieces and orange energy glowed from it.

"Right let's get inside and get some sleep" Echo said and weirdly enough let out a robotic yawn.

"don't you just plug your self in and do that?" asked Irene.

"I actually don't need it, but it is good for me. It lets my mind process the things that have happened, my body gets to cool down which can prevent overheating. Which I can tell you is a real pain in the ass" Echo answered as he walked inside Arc jet with Irene.

She laughed. "I've got the same thing with my fusion cores. My suit messes with them somehow."

"Alright, I grabbed some blankets for you. They will smell odd but… It would smell as bad as anything my sensors have picked up." Echo said and Irene looked a bit confused at him "Yes I can 'smell' via sensors"

"I mean it's not the weirdest thing in the wastes. And they don't smell very bad." she said as she took them from him "intact they smell pretty alright."

"Then you should meet my squad mates, we are all misfits despite being the four best of all militia fleets. My adoptive brother, Oblivion has a mutation that makes it impossible for him to get drunk or suffer from any negative effects of alcohol." Echo laughed "That son of a bitch once burned his blankets because he spilled alcohol in it. Did light up pretty well through

"well, i wonder how he would take two hundred-year-old wine still in the barrel," Irene said.

"He doesn't like wine, only vodka for him. The strongest, 75% alcohol" Echo said and readied a spot for Irene. "And that's when he is going light"

"I've seen a few bottles marked 90% and thanks." Irene went to move but yelped in pain as she did so and fell down again.

"Here," Echo said before injecting her with a liquid that made her eyelids feel heavy… And that's when her vision fell to dark as she entered the world of dreams.

A/N: Hey big pizza here as one of the two writers of this story. Now I know that you may be wondering why we are remaking it? Well… Me and nope didn't really like how the story turned out, and we found it to be quite shit. So we decided to abandon it, but then we moved on to remake it. I will let Nope take the word now.

It was shit. That is all.

Nope, that's not nice… Well none of us are actually nice to each other…

Well, see you guys in the next chapter

Cyka blyat bye.


	2. deathclaw?

It was seven hours after Echo and Irene had went to sleep, on board of the Prydwen. The members of the brotherhood had become nervous when they had seen the meteor and the news of Irene's team not responding. Trevor had become worried because it wasn't like Irene to do that, so something bad had most likely happen. The brotherhood had prepared to take out and locate her and the meteor.

"So, Trevor… What do you think could have happened?" Mike, a good friend of Irene and Trevor said.

"I don't know, but i think it's something bad" Trevor answered with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah, i think it has something to do with that meteor. But it's weird, something just feel off" Mike said as he put on his power armor helmet, the custom insignia on his helmet. A deathclaw killing off synths, ghouls and super mutants. Mike was a high respected paladin within the brotherhood. "Either way we will find out"

"Yes, we will brother," Trevor said after he had put on his own helmet and entered the vertibird he was supposed to travel with, and Mike on one another "See you there brother, Ad Victoriam"

And with that, five vertibirds alongside more than twenty brotherhood staff.

Through the haze of sleep that Irene was rising from Irene noticed that her leg was feeling a bit better but still bad. She opened her eyes somewhat she saw across the room to see the robot that had pulled her out of her armor and saved her and her warmor from those raiders the day before. Echo was sitting upright with a gun in his hands with his vertical visor glowing a faint gray light.

"ughhghhhhg." Irene groaned as she held her head due to the headache that was almost worse than the pain from her leg. Echo's visor lighted up blue when he heard Irene's groans and he got up and walked over to her.

"You alright?" He asked her "Hungry or something?"

"how long was I out for?" she said as she held her head.

"Around seven hours"

"ughhhhh whyyyyyy. This is why I don't sleep long." she groaned.

"Sorry about that, you were getting restless. Began to scream and such, so i injected you with a sleeping serum. And i fixed your armor" Echo said as he pointed to the brotherhood armor "But again, are you hungry?"

"ugh no. But I hate sleep. More than four hours gives me headaches." she held her head and looked at her armor that was laying limp news the back of the room. "and thanks for that."

"No problem, but you sure youre not hungry? My scanners are saying that it would be wise for you to get some food… And i got more MREs if you want to" Echo said as he stretched

"no matter how good they are I don't eat in the morning. Now help me up so I can get my armor on." irene held her hand out for Echo to help her up.

"Fine" Echo said as he grabbed her hand and helped her up, she squecked when she put presure on her leg but held it back as she noticed he had braced and bandaged it. It was professionally done and she couldn't spot a single red spot on The snow white pilot issued bandage.

"Steady, your leg May be bandaged, but it was a deep cut and it Can open if you Aren't cautious" Echo Said as he brased her and took some of The pressure of her bad leg.

"thanks. But can you get my armor opened and upright please." she asked cringing at having to be helped with it.

"Sure Lean on this Wall and put all of your pressure on your right leg." Echo Said as he slowly let go of Irene, who instantly supported herself to The Wall. Echo walked over to The armor and easily Got it to stand upright. "There ya go"

"thanks." she hopped over and climbed in, closing behind her the armor took some weight off her leg. "well i suppose we wait for the brotherhood now." Irene shrugged

'Pilot, i have spotted multiple unidentified airborne units heading towards our locations, they appear to have spotted me. Request you at my location immediately' November notified Echo over Echos in built radio.

"November has just spotted multiple airborne units heading towards us. It could be The brotherhood, does your radio work?" Echo asked Irene

"Naw. Got busted earlier. But yeah that will be the brotherhood, considering we're the only ones with vertibirds it would be surprising if it wasn't." Irene told Echo.

"Alright you better exit The building first" Echo Said as they walked towards The door, Irene opened it and walked out of The building

Trevor watched The commonwealth fly underneath him as they neared Arcjet, he saw a few burned out buildings and many wrecked cars but nothing that interested him. When they cleared the ruined highway someone called out to look at the front of arcjet.

When he did he saw a roughly 24 ft tall robot standing outside the front. The knights where told to prepare for drop and the gunners to spin up the guns.

The robot picked up The giant rifle that was stored on its back, two acolyte pods were shown as they aimed at The upcoming vertibirds.

"The robot is locked-on to us!" The female pilot yelled into The radio and was responded with an answer that horrified Trevor.

"Its locked-on to all of us!" A male voice yelled through The radio. They were all waiting for their doom to come, only that it didn't. The robot appeared to be observing Them cautiously and prepared.

"What The hell is that thing" A scribe next to Trevor muttered as The vertibirds slowly began to land and deploy troops. That's When The door of Arcjet sprung open and a woman with t-60 armor limped out followed by a heavily armed robot. The robot appeared to be supporting Irene.

Trevor couldn't hold it in anymore and he yelled "IRENE"

"HEY TREV! How you doing!" she said sarcastically before yelping and gripping her side, The robot instantly supported her by laying her arm over its shoulder. Irene and The robot continued to Walk towards him When several brotherhood members noticed it and raised their weapons.

"DON'T SHOOT- argh" Irene yelled but crasped her side again making The robot flinch and rush to her side. "He is not hostile"

"I don't know Irene, he looks pretty hostile to me… just like that thing over there" Trevor Said and pointed at The gigantic robot that was sitting near arcjet with brotherhood of Steel soldiers all around it.

"alright I'm warning you now. Do not mess with the giant robot. Just look around." she pointed at the ground littered with corpses.

"Jesus, what happened here?" Trevor questioned as several other brotherhood members looked around too to look at The Parking Lot.

"these two." she said grunting as she shifted uncomfortably.

"November is nervous, she does not appear to like The brotherhood that much" The robot besides Irene mumbled as it attended her leg.

"now the rest of you lower your weapons unless you want to get sent back yo before the bombs by a gun that turns t-45 into shrapnel." Irene pointed to one of the power armor raiders that appeared to have been crushed by something REALLY heavy.

"Irene, i told you. Im not from before whatever War that appeared two hundred years ago. November was first created 25 years ago and Two weeks ago i Got her upgraded. Me myself is only 44" The robot Said as it finished what it was doing with her leg.

"yeah of course you've never heard the saying." she sighed "well anyways I thank you but I think that maybe you should explain now. Or at least when I get a bloody stimpack."

"Sure thing Irene" The robot Said before turning to Trevor and offering a handshake "Echo, legendary militia pilot and holds The rank of Captain"

"uh… what's that?" trevor asked echo.

"A pilot, or titan pilot. Is an elite trained infantry unit cable of piloting a titan" Echo answered.

"bloody all of that. But I'm going to say we should just get back to base and the scribes can find all this out." trevor said

"finally." Irene groaned before hopping on the nearest vertibird.

"So just leaving me here?" Echo chuckled as he walked towards her.

"nope." she said as she helped pull him in and the rest of the soldiers mounted up on the vertibirds that had landed. "so what about November?" Irene asked.

"She should find her way" Echo Said "we have been split up before in way worse scenarios"

"you know I want hear about those soon." said Irene.

"and I'm sure the rest of us would as well but at the moment let's go." said Trevor as he climbed up and motioned for them all to take off.

Echo was sitting in the back of the vertibird that was currently flying across the commonwealth. He looked around and saw the two men from before giving him the looks. Trevor and and a third guy. Irene was looking at them because she couldnt understand why they were staring.

"So what are you?" The man named Mike said.

"Im what we call a simulacum, elite infantry" Echo said.

"if you're infantry then id hate to see the rest of you." Irene laughed.

"I bet you would, biggest bunch of misfits. We are everything but normal, i mean my adopted brother is literally immune to getting drunk or alcohol poisoning" Echo laughed back.

"I think I know of a few people who would like that." Trevor shrugged.

"Most do, he loves being able to drink vodka all day long but misses the days he could get drunk" Echo said as he shrugged too.

"well i can definitely see why." Trevor said.

"Yup, old fucking Oblivion. He never gets boring" Echo did a simulacrums version of a sigh as he leaned up at the hull of the vertibird

"so where are you from?" asked Trevor, Irene took her helmet off as he said that

"yeah where do you come from?" she asked.

"A planet called Archemadus, its really pretty. Vast blue tropical oceans, jungles. And most famous, the cliffs of beauty that cover around 30% of the planet" Echo said as he thought of his home. "Pops makes cars, the new CTM4A4 or Howl will come out in the next three months"

"wait you said planet? You mean space?" Irene raised a eyebrow at his statement.

"Yeah" Echo said "We call the area the frontier"

"so your not kidding?" said Trevor

"No i'm not, besides i do look like something from space to you right?" Echo said.

"Yeah you kinda do" Trevor answered.

"well i guess. So what's it like there? I'm guessing a lot better than here." Irene laughed.

"It is, lush green forests with cyan blue lakes, rivers and oceans. The reason why the area is called the cliffs of beauty is because the area is leaked with giant cliffs with caverns that are just… Breathtaking i guess you could call it" Echo answered.

"if you had any~" Irene gave echo and friendly nudge "Eh. Eh."

"You sound worse than Oblivion" Echo simply said with sorrow embedded in his voice "I finally thought i had found new hope here"

"come on I'm not that bad, am I?" she said.

"You are Irene" Trevor, the third guy and Echo said in unison.

"fine then" she say going into a huff then laughing at the situation.

"So how Big is The brotherhood?" Echo asked.

"A solid 150 men and women strong, we are The biggest foreign force in The commonwealth" Irene answered. "Why are you asking?"

"Classified" Echo Said with a hint of a smug in his voice.

"whyyyyy?" she said.

"I don't Think my commander would be happy that The Best pilot of The militia thrown around classified information" Echo answered as he began to balance a data knife on one of his fingers.

"yeah but whys it classified." she asked.

"Class C9 Codes are classified, everything from A9 to D9 codes are classified" Echo answered.

"Irene give up." said Trevor

"No. Why have they made it classified." she asked unrelenting

"If you fight against an interstellar Corporation like The IMC, it's a good idea to keep things classified, unless you Want everything to be leaked to The IMC" Echo answered.

"See. Was that so hard. "Irene said slightly smug

"That was an A7 code, not classified" Echo Said with a really Big hint of smugness in his voice.

"well it's also just common sense. So I don't know why you need to give it a class as well." Irene said.

"If you don't shut up i'll have you clean November, she gets Dusty pretty quick" Echo Said as he flipped The knife he had been balancing on his finger so it was balancing on The tip of The blade catching their attention to that.

"alright fine. Be like that." Irene said.

"So when are we arriving?" Echo asked.

"A while. So get comfy." the vertibird pilot shouted back.

"Alright" Echo said as he leaned back his head, whose bright glowing visor turned a dull grey white color as if he went to sleep.

"What is he doing?" Trevor asked nervously as he looked at the unmoving form of Echo.

"I think he turned himself off or something like that. You know how the sentry bots cool down. I think its like that." said Irene.

"Yeah it seems like that" Trevor said as the sleeping looking form didnt move a single inch.

"I wonder." Irene leaned towards him and poked him once, twice. But by the third poke, a metal hand jumped up and grabbed her arm in an iron grip (No pun intended) It was Echo "Don't do that" He said. "I've broken arms for less"

"well sorry. It's just. You kinda flopped." she said while trying to pull her arm away with little success because of Echo, he soon released her arm. "There, now let me get my systems to cool down a tad more" He said as he fell 'asleep' again.

"Well we best leave him alone shant we." said Irene while settling back down.

As they flew above Boston, Echo had woken up and had begun to look out at the vast wasteland that covered the world below. As he watched the city come incesing closer the noses of gun fire became louder with the decreasing distance.

When they flew over the city a few things caught Echos attention. First was the sheer devastation that the city had wrecked on it. Second was the lack of life and at same time the amount of fighting in the street. Third was the glimpses of mushroom clouds in the streets 'What is that? It is explosives judging by the clouds. What kind, i cannot track'

"What you looking at?" asked Irene as she joined him at the window.

"Those" Echo said as he pointed at the mushroom clouds "What kind of explosives are they? My scanners pick up a higher doses of radiation everytime one explodes"

"Well that may be because they are mini nukes." she shrugged.

"Mini nukes?" Echo asked. "Properly shouldn't use those if you plan on having kids"

"hehe. Your probably right." Irene shrugged.

"Meatbag" Echo chuckled.

"you fucking what tin can?" Irene said.

"Not much Muscle Puzzle" Echo joked

"Ha." Irene said sarcastically.

"Anyways, is there something i should know about this area?" Echo asked.

"Other than its a nuclear wasteland and we are removing all the mutants from it, not much more to tell." Irene answered.

"Alright, i guess that structure over there is a settlement?" Echo asked as he pointed to what looked like a baseball stadium.

"Uh yeah. I've not been there yet, but it seems nice from what I've heard, if a bit untrusting." Irene said. "Place is called diamond city, they say its the great green jewel of the commonwealth"

"Noted" Echo said.

"Yeah well they've got it alright there. Turrets galore from what i saw." Irene said "So what do you think of the scenery?" She asked sarcastically.

"Looks like the boneyard if there were more buildings in that place" Echo answered.

"The heck is that? Sounds like some old world theme park." she said.

"The boneyard is not a theme park. The boneyard is an abandon IMC repulser tower technology facility." Echo answered

"pretty sure you know my next question." Irene said.

"A repulser tower is a tower designed to send out sound waves that can't be heard by human. The soundwaves will cause pain in the heads of any wildlife. If things get worse, electromagnetic waves will be sent out" Echo answered

"that would be pretty useful. Wonder if it would work on a deathclaw?" Irene said to herself.

"Deathclaw?" Echo asked.

"A creature that looks like a demon and can rip through power armor like wet paper." Irene answered.

Echo chuckled "Sounds like something Oblivion would have fun with"

"yeah. I'm not sure if he would. The baby's can sometimes rip through body armor."

"Say that when Oblivion let's lose his Inferno core, damned wall of pure hell will burn anything" Echo answered.

"well i hope he can kill it fast." Irene said.

"He can, and he probably will" Echo said. "Now how long time till we arrive?"

"well if you would look out the main window…" she pointed outside.

"Well i'll be damned" Echo said as he took a look at the giant metal blimp floating "A blimp? Those are only used as entertainment purposes nowadays, well i do suppose that you have inferior technology"

"Yeah, well. Its one of the few airborne vehicles out there" Irene said as they flew closer and closer to the prydwen.


End file.
